


Unattainable

by nulltruth



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: AU, M/M, of some sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nulltruth/pseuds/nulltruth
Summary: After spending so long crushing hopelessly on his handsome senpai, it's a little hard for Goro to believe he's really here.Here being in Narukami's lap.Wow.





	Unattainable

**Author's Note:**

> Named for the song by Little Joy. I wrote this for a commission. Sorry it took so long! ^^"

If he’s being completely honest (and isn’t  _ that _ new), Goro is still having a bit of trouble believing all this is real. Even now, with Narukami running gentle hands along his bare thighs.

Especially with that. Oh, hell.

They hadn’t been close before now - well, Goro hadn’t  _ thought _ they were, anyway. Hamuko had just showed up to lunch one day with the guy in tow, announcing him through a bullhorn made from cupped hands. He’d shaken Goro’s hand. Batted Hamuko’s flailing arms aside, smiling, and introduced himself again in a quieter voice.  _ Hello, I’m Narukami Yu _ .

_ No _ , Goro had thought privately,  _ you’re handsome. _

And Hamuko had screeched with laughter, and Narukami had blinked, embarrassed but evidently pleased, and Goro realized that he had not, perhaps, thought it so privately after all.

Goro had rather devotedly avoided the man after that. Which was very much a shame. He really was handsome.

Narukami had stayed on the periphery, though; attached himself to their little friendship group without much fanfare, even brought a few of his own trailing behind him. Goro didn’t mind. The more the merrier, sort of. Well, the more, the less likely he was to get caught staring at Narukami.

It’s still difficult not to be a little annoyed at himself about the whole thing. It’s  _ humiliating _ . But Narukami is so calm, so gentle,  _ all the time _ , and he smiles so kindly at Goro that it kind of makes him feel like a schoolboy with a crush. Normally he wouldn’t enjoy feeling so small, especially not because of someone else.  _ Especially _ not because of his  _ feelings _ for someone else.

But he can’t help it. Narukami makes him feel safe, somehow. A year or so his senior, the sweet understanding in Narukami’s eyes every time he looks at him leaves him at a very embarrassing loss for words.

“Oh, Narukami-senpai?” Ann had laughed, when Goro had finally pulled himself together enough to confide in her. “Yeah, me too. Actually, I think everyone has a bit of a crush on him, to be honest. He’s  _ so  _ charming, I’m kind of obsessed.” Goro had just grunted, face red, and she’d cuffed him over the head and laughed at the look on his face.

And that had been fine, actually; knowing Narukami was simply an unattainable desire, Goro had been content to admire him from afar for a while. His earnest face and depressingly nice build; the soft look he’d get anytime someone mentioned his little sister; the furtive, surprisingly smug smiles that would appear on his face from time to time; and then the more genuine ones he’d offer Goro every time he caught him looking. It happened a fair amount. Narukami didn’t seem to mind.

And then… somehow, in a mess of post-exam celebration and not-really-that-many drinks and the strange, pleasant haze that came with being alone and up too late with someone you really, really liked, they were here. Here.

Here being Narukami’s bedroom. Here being Narukami’s  _ lap _ .

_ Hell. _

“Is this okay?” Narukami asks him anxiously, for maybe the sixth time. It’s his own fault; Goro realizes also for the sixth time that he’s been doing nothing but staring at Narukami’s face for maybe fifteen seconds now and jerks with surprise in his lap. He immediately flushes pink.

But Narukami just laughs, gentle and slow. It’s funny; Goro doesn’t usually take kindly to being laughed at by anyone, whether in malice or good humor, but he can’t find it in himself to mind now. It’s hard to mind much of anything, when it comes to Narukami. His expression is too fond.

“Yes,” Goro says belatedly, leaning against him a little more. “Sorry. I got distracted.”

“That’s a bad sign,” Narukami says, amused. “Maybe I should work harder to keep your attention.”

“Oh, you have it,” Goro breathes, leaning in a bit clumsily to kiss him again. They’ve been kissing for  _ so _ long now. Narukami is so careful with him, so slow, Goro wonders if he looks like something breakable. Or maybe just something precious.

“Narukami-senpai,” he sighs, with strong arms caging him in and his own hands resting against Narukami’s chest.

Narukami slows, pulls away.

“I think you can call me Yu,” he says, more amused still. “I feel like you know me pretty well.”

“O-oh. Do I?”

Narukami laughs. “You do now.”

“Yu-senpai,” Goro tries, and likes how it tastes. “Yu-senpai…”

“You can drop the ‘senpai’, if you want.”

“I like it, though,” Goro purrs, delighted when Narukami - Yu - actually gulps, just barely. “Don’t you like how it sounds, Yu-senpai?”

“I-I,” Yu stammers. There’s red dusting his cheeks now, ever-so-slightly, spurring Goro on. He presses more firmly into Yu’s hold, presses into his chest, smiling when Yu's hands automatically drop to rest on his hips.

“Don’t you want to touch me, Yu-senpai?” he murmurs, coquettish. “I’d like you to.”

“Oh, would you,” Yu says, eyes huge. Goro wonders where that famous composure is; Yu hasn’t lost his calm, more that he doesn’t care to maintain it. Goro takes a moment to marvel at the steadiness Yu radiates, even without trying, even with his hands roaming freely up and down Goro’s back. “I - where, Akechi-kun? What - what do you…”

Goro’s out of his shirt, out of his trousers, but he’s still separated from Yu by his boxers and a crumple of sheets, so he lifts himself briefly off Yu’s lap to tug vaguely at his waistband. Yu takes the hint and helps him work them off his legs before removing his own.

“That’s better,” Goro smiles, leaning heavily against Yu’s chest again. “Don’t you think, senpai?”

“Much better,” Yu agrees in a murmur, stroking idly down his side. Goro shivers. Yu’s hands are warm, careful, and threaten to take him apart just like this; he closes his eyes and presses their mouths together again in a dazed, messy kiss that leaves them both panting.

Goro rocks his hips forward into Yu’s lap, just a little, and Yu’s hands fly to his hips.

“Akechi,” he gasps.

“Please,”  Goro says, plaintive, drunk on the feel of Yu’s hands on him and on their mingling breath, “please, senpai,” and Yu takes a shuddering breath and reaches between them to close a hand around him.

Goro loses his breath at once. “Senpai,” he chokes out. Yu just makes a reassuring  _ shush _ sound and starts stroking him, and Goro falls apart, gasping, clinging to his shoulders. He loses track of time temporarily, thrusting helplessly into Yu’s hold, caught in bliss, until he’s teetering torturously on the edge of -

“Hold on,” he manages, “Senpai, don’t -”

Yu releases him at once, looking alarmed. “Sorry,” he says, ashen. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Goro pants, “yes, no, better than - I just - I want -”

“Hey, calm down,” Yu soothes, rubbing circles over the small of his back. “Slow down, Akechi-kun. What’s the matter?”

Goro takes a deep breath, then another, and buries his face in Yu’s chest again. “Nothing,” he says, muffled, “nothing, I just - want more. Is that… do you…”

Yu’s lips part, caught between surprise and longing. He strokes the side of Goro’s face. “You sure?”

“ _ Yes _ \- yeah. I mean, sure.”

“Sure,” Yu repeats, eyes dancing. “Why not, right?”

Goro swallows. “Exactly,” he says, and Yu laughs and strokes his hair back. “Do you - do you have -”

“Uh huh. In the drawer.” Yu nudges Goro off of him to reach for his nightstand and the sheets fall away, so Goro sits back and admires the view. Yu is so modest, so tender - but as he is now, so brazenly on display, it’s clear that his strong, confident stance isn’t without basis. He’s reaching out before he knows it, brushing awed fingers over Yu’s toned body.

Yu pauses.

“Oh,” says Goro, suddenly snapping back to reality to find himself with a hand on Yu’s abs.

Yu actually smirks at him, albeit not pulling off ‘wry’ so much as ‘wryly affectionate’. “I guess you like what you see,” he says.

“Um,” says Goro. “Yes, you - you’re quite impressive.”

“Thank you,” says Yu.

“You’re welcome,” Goro says, slightly miffed at how polite this exchange has become.

Yu laughs again and retrieves the items from the drawer. “How do you want to do this?” he asks softly.

Goro takes the little bottle from him. “Lie down, Yu-senpai,”  he implores, and Yu complies, settling back against the pillows. He looks on with something like awe as Goro reaches back; gasping softly, Goro briefly regrets that he can’t watch Yu’s face, his own eyes sliding shut involuntarily while he prepares himself.

At last Goro opens his eyes with a pleased sigh, making a satisfied little noise at the look on Yu’s face as he leans back over him. “Ready?”  he asks, going for coy, but the words coming out a little more like a whimper. Yu nods and very considerately says nothing about the crack in Goro’s voice. Of course. How like him.

Sliding on the condom and giving him a few quick pumps to slick him up, Goro watches with fascination as Yu’s eyes shut and his mouth drops open slightly. “Good, senpai?” he asks, and Yu just nods, distracted. His hands settle on Goro's thighs again. “You seem to like my legs, senpai.”

“I like all of you.” True to his word, Yu slides his hands up over the curve of Goro's ass, pulling him closer into his lap. “Are you ready?”

“Mm-hmm.” Goro steadies himself with hands on either side of Yu's chest, positioning himself so that he can feel the tip of Yu's cock teasing at him. He rocks back slowly, gently, feels Yu hiss and grab at him more frantically, then pushes himself down and sheathes Yu fully inside of him in one smooth thrust.

“ _ Goro _ ,” Yu gasps. “A-Akechi-kun -”

“It's fine,” Goro whispers, although he can feel tears prickling at the corners of his eyes already. He's breathless, felt the wind knocked out of him at the impact as he met Yu's hips, seated like this. Yu's head drops back a moment, breathing hard, before he collects himself enough to stroke a tender hand over Goro's leg.

He seems to register the tears forming in Goro's eyes - “Is it too much, Akechi-kun?”

Goro swallows, squeezing his eyes shut with the effort of adjusting to the feeling, letting the tears spill over his cheeks. He shakes his head, bracing his hands against Yu's stomach. “Nn… I can take it.” As if to prove it he raises himself up a half-inch before pushing himself back down, revelling in Yu's low groan. 

“Ah _ ,  _ Akechi-kun…”

Goro can feel the flush creeping up his neck and he repeats the motion, if only to hear Yu moan again. Again.  _ Again _ .

“Ake- Akechi,”  Yu gasps, grabbing at his hips and forcing him to slow, “Akechi, god…”

“Do I feel good, Yu-senpai?” Goro whispers. He shifts against Yu's hold, rolls his hips down again. “Tell me…”

“ _ God _ ,” Yu groans again, and on Goro's next push down he thrusts up to meet him, forcing a guttural cry from Goro's throat. “You feel so good, Akechi-kun. You're doing so well, you - you look so…”

Goro's shaking, bouncing on Yu's cock, moaning shamelessly; something in the back of his mind prods him to wonder why he's letting this happen, why Yu wrenches the reservations from him so easily when usually he's so loath to let go. But Yu caresses him so gently even as he thrusts harder up into him, even reaches and fumbles for his hand and grips it tight, lets Goro's name slip out like the sweetest sound in the world with that kind smile on his lips and Goro feels himself falling open - he just wants to make Yu feel good, to hear it from him, that it's  _ Goro _ doing this to him and no one else -

“Tell me,” he begs, reaching with his free hand to touch Yu's face. “Tell me if I'm - if I'm -”

“You're perfect,” Yu murmurs, making Goro tremble and give a muted cry. “Akechi-kun, you're -”

“ _ Goro _ ,” Goro blurts without thinking. “It's Goro, call me -”

“Goro,” Yu breathes, so reverently that Goro feels like he might faint. “Goro. You're amazing, Goro. Thank you for - for being here with me -”

Goro moans again, grinding harder against him. “Please, please - Yu, please -”

“Goro-kun,” Yu murmurs, and reaches to take him in hand again. Goro cries out at Yu's touch, firm and gentle as he starts to stroke in time with his thrusts, and -

“I'm -” Goro stutters. “Yu - I, I'm going - to -”

“Shh,” Yu soothes.“It’s okay, Goro-kun…”

Goro chokes on a strangled noise when he comes, spilling over Yu's hand and slumping over him. He trembles as Yu thrusts desperately into him once, twice more before coming with a broken-off moan.

For a moment they’re both quiet, breathing heavily, while Goro curls slightly on Yu’s chest. Then Yu shifts, and with a quiet, reassuring noise, eases Goro up, slipping out of him. Goro makes a sound like a whimper in protest and Yu chuckles, pulling him closer.

“You okay?” he whispers, and Goro nods.

He’s so boneless right now, so relaxed. It’s weird. He’s not used to feeling this way.

It’s nice.

Yu’s arms around him are nice. Yu’s breath on his skin and the absent way he moves to stroke Goro’s hair… they’re nice.

He worms further into Yu’s embrace and listens to him chuckle again.

“I like you,” Goro whispers in a daze, his mind still somewhere far away. “I like you a lot.”

“I like you too, Goro-kun.”

Yu is so sweet, so kind. It’s impossible to know if he means it, or if he’s just trying to make Goro happy.

Half-asleep and warm in Yu’s arms, Goro doesn’t have it in him to work it out. For once he’s willing to let the mystery sit for a while. For once, he’ll drift off, feeling safe and content to hope for the best. Just for now.


End file.
